


Moon Festival

by hataru



Series: Dragon Heart [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, One Piece, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Dimension Travel, Dragon King, Dragons, Elemental Magic, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, It gets better later i swear, It starts as fluff and ends in death, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character Death(s), Prequel, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: What had started as a celebration of peace and victory ended in defeat, bloody walls and gaping wounds. What they had hoped was another festival, another boring and uneventful meeting, turned into their worst nightmare. And their sisters?Gone.Stars know where they’ve ended up.( prequel — rewritten )





	Moon Festival

**Author's Note:**

> 01/13/20: this is the rewritten prequel to the rest of the Dragon Heart series, it’ll be referenced in the rest of the works so those who decide not to read this will still know what happened. all of the other works will have their own timelines and will address this from the protagonist’s point of view.
> 
> i am slowly easing my way out of a major block and trying to recover from the emotional aftermath of the past earthquakes here in puerto rico so my updates have been slow, i apologize.
> 
> please enjoy.

The mouthwatering aroma of the banquet wafted through the air, accompanied by the riant melodies and cheerful laughter that always came with the Moon Festival. The stars shone brightly in the dark expanse of the night sky, nearly forming a neat circle around the full moon. 

Lithe hands tipped the heavy mug, filling her mouth with the rich taste of ale as it ran down the length of her throat to settle in her belly. A hand tugged at her garbs and a large grin framed by mess of red hair greeted her placid expression. Kali let her lips curl into a smile as another face glided to her side, this one sporting a head of blue hair and an equally bright grin. Their combined scents reached her nose, laced heavily with sweets.

The younger members of the family enjoyed one particular aspect of the festival– the _ banquet _ . They filled their bellies with endless plates and delicious morsels until the sun rose to replace the moon. The _ older _ ones, on the other hand… Kali turned her head at the sound of boisterous laughter, catching sight of one of her sisters downing her tenth mug of ale, her begrudgingly long blue hair tied back in a braided knot. 

Kali shook her head and set her mug down to give her younger sisters her undivided attention. “Are you two enjoying yourselves?” She asked, pushing a strand of red hair away from her face with scarred fingers.

“Aye. The elk and the honey buns were delicious.” Eira grinned with sharp teeth and Nim nodded her head almost furiously, their fingers sticky with honey and sugar. 

“Careful with the treats, little ones.” A husky voice advised as someone came over to sit next to Kali, Siria’s steel colored irises falling on the duo with a smirk lifting the corners of her lips. “Wouldn’t want ya upchucking everything in the middle of the meeting, hm?” She teased, playful, and took a slow sip of her eleventh mug. 

Kali rested her cheek on her fist, an amused chuckle spilling from her lips, “Careful with the ale, sister, lest you want to nurse a sore head in the morn.” She quipped lightheartedly, amusement only growing when the younger duo laughed and hooted. 

Siria rolled her eyes, huffing out a short laugh as she drank her ale. Someone shushed them and the four sisters paused, turning to stare at the person with various expressions of surprise. Arron lifted a finger to his lips, the amusement shining in his eyes betraying the stern furrow in his brow. Their brother had warned them just in time, the torches in the hall snuffing out to let the moonlight fill the large room.

They rose to their feet as their father and king, Balthazar, walked into the room with their mother, Veena. All members of the court — blood kin and mates alike — bowed their heads in respect as the powerful monarchs took their seats. Gentle blue light flooded the room as the stars properly aligned around the moon, its color no longer a pure white. The dark waters of the sanctuary rippled, mirroring the event occurring in the sky above. The council members moves to their respective seats, initiating the meeting.

“My sons, daughters.” King Balthazar greeted, his deep voice reaching the far corners of the spacious room, and nodded his head at his offspring.

“Sire.” Came the collective murmur of respect. 

“We have gathered here on this night to celebrate yet another cycle of victory and peace.” He spoke, silver eyes proud.

His mate jutted her chin out, lips curling into an equally proud smile, “My children have defended us and kept their brethren safe without struggle for over twelve cycles.” Veena continued, her delicate hand held by her mate’s large one.

Kali blew a crimson strand from her face, glancing at the pond as the beginnings of boredom manifested. Something made the water ripple unnaturally and the heir narrowed her eyes, brow furrowing in mild confusion. Siria shifted in her seat and turned her head, alert. Nim and Eira looked at their older sisters from the corners of her eyes, sensing their unease.

“Siria.” Kali murmured, reaching out to grab Eira’s arm and move both tykes behind them.

“Aye,” Siria muttered back from the corner of her mouth, silver eyes sharp and teeth grit, “I saw it, too.”

The water went still for a second and the hairs on the back of Siria’s neck stood on end. A clawed hand burst from the water, reaching for one of the mothers and her hatchling. The babe wailed and a blur of pale blue crashed into the rogue, the dark water churning as Mila fought the intruder. 

“Ambush!” Arron roared and Kali threw her arm up just in time to catch a hand aiming for her face, the rogue’s claws managing to shred the sleeves of her ceremonial garbs. 

“Get the small ones to safety!” Kali ordered as Siria snagged the rogue by the neck and threw him to the side. A pained yelp caught their attention and they turned in time to see Mila’s flailing arms disappear into the endless depths of the dark waters. “Mila!” The redhead shouted, both sisters watching as another rogue rose from the water, his claws dripping with Mila’s blood.

“You dare intrude and attack my children?!” The sisters vaguely heard their Father boom in outrage as they stared at the rogue. The male grinned widely and lifted his fingers to his lips, catching the streams of crimson with his tongue. The sisters bristled and pressed their backs together defensively, protecting one another from the incoming attacks. 

“Malakai―” Siria snarled, sharp claws snagging a rogue’s throat, warm blood splashing on to her garbs, “―the one that took Mila.” Kali rumbled in understanding, silver eyes falling on said rogue. To take down a second gen like Mila so quickly... They came prepared. 

“They die here.” Kali decided, lips curling back to bare sharp teeth in a vicious snarl and Siria flexed her clawed fingers as a grin ― bloodthirsty and fearsome ― crawled on to her face. Her sister’s words meant that they were no longer fighting defensively, but rather offensively. Mila’s demise meant **war**. Siria launched into battle, light blue hair gaining splatters of red as she took down every rogue she came across. 

Her sharp teeth dug into the soft flesh of one’s throat, head jerking back to tear the muscles and let them drown in warm, sticky blood. She spat a mouthful of crimson on the floor, teeth pink and claws deep within their chest cavity. A rough laugh emerged from her throat as her enemies attempted to flee. This was almost too easy, the fight would be over by sunrise if their only threat was that scum Malakai―

Something slammed into her side and Siria crashed into the floor, breathless. A pained cry reached her ears and Siria stumbled to her feet, wide eyes watching as Malakai dug his filthy claws into Nim. Realization dawned quickly and guilt knotted her insides. Nim had come back to save her, who hadn’t noticed Malakai was _ right there _― and now the tyke was paying the consequences of Siria’s mistake. Malakai licked his lips, dark eyes catching hers as he smiled, pleased. Nim quivered and hung limply in his hold, glossy eyes staring at her older sister almost pitifully. The attack’s leader submerged her into the dark waters. 

“Fuck, Kali, they’re tossin’ us into the void!” Siria roared, seeing red as she charges forwards. A rogue intercepted her and Siria tackled her, shoving clawed thumbs into her eye sockets. 

Arron stomped on a rogue’s skull, red caking the side of his face and neck along with his garbs as he ran to Siria’s side, “Where’s Nim?!” He demanded. 

“Gone―” Siria replied angrily, taking her bloodied fingers out of the dead rogue’s disfigured face, “―that fucking traitor pushed her into the sanctuary.”

Kali had her arms locked around a rogue’s neck, tightening her hold and crushing his windpipe until the crunch of shattered vertebrae reached her ears and her enemy went limp. The redhead dropped the body, kicking it out of her way and joining her siblings. The trio turned to Malakai, covered in gore and furious. Two rogues flanked their leader.

“You die tonight.” Arron declared, a deep growl rumbling in the depths of his chest. Siria and Arron ran for the underlings and Kali lunged at Malakai. The male dodged almost every slash of her deadly claws, a few managing to catch his skin and leave bloody cuts. 

And the bastard _ laughed _.

“I’m covered in their blood, little heir.” Malakai crooned, dark eyes gleaming in amusement. He rose his filthy hands to show her, “They were so soft and weak, I could have crushed them under my fingers―”

Kali’s hand slammed into his jugular and Malakai let out a garbled laugh despite the pain. His large hand circled her wrist, his bloody fingers bruising her skin as his other hand caught her by the throat. Malakai grinned wickedly, figure growing larger as dark horns sprouted from his head, twisting and curling back into dangerous points. Black scales dotted the corners of his eyes, trailing over his cheekbones. His claws pricked at her skin, his hand lifting her feet off the ground. 

“Siria!” Arron’s shout caught her attention just as the scent of her sister’s blood reached Kali’s nose, followed by a splash. The redhead struggled against Malakai’s painfully tight hold, nostrils flaring as she tried to breathe. 

He tilted his head and smiled at her, “What bothers you, little heir? Not enough air―” A blast of golden flames, hot and unforgiving, hit his face straight on. Malakai stumbled back and Kali kicked his chest, ducking out of his told.

“Back off, dickwad!” Eira snarled, smoke curling around her face. Kali held a hand to her bruised throat, coughing harshly and inhaling large gasps of air. Arron fell to his knees beside her, drenched in blood belonging to both him and his fallen adversaries, and Kali took notice of the exhausted expression on his face.

Malakai wiped the soot from his face with the back of his hand, annoyance clear on his features, “Brat.” He rumbled dangerously.

Kali turned her head, watching her younger sister between the gaps of the tangled red hair spilling over her face. Blue scales trailed down the sides of Eira’s face, around her eyes and over her cheekbones, grey horns sticking out from blue locks. Blood oozed from a cut on her shoulder, staining her torn garbs. Eira’s expression revealed nothing ― pupils narrowed into thin slits and teeth bared defensively, smoke seeping from her nostrils ― but she was just as burned out as they were, if not more from the blood loss.

Malakai rubbed his soot covered fingers together, expression pensive as he looked at the smaller dragon. “If you’re so eager to join your sisters,” His lips spread into a smirk, “Who am I to deny you?”

Eira took a step back as the large male suddenly lunged at her with impressive speed, her mouth opening as flames spilled from her lips but Malakai smothered them with his hand. He clasped his hand over her mouth and dug his claws into the skin of her cheeks, a sadistic grin stretching over his lips. Her pained shriek was muffled as Malakai shoved the claws of his other hand through the soft skin of her belly, tears flooding her eyes and falling down her cheeks. 

“Eira!” Kali’s mouth tasted like blood, her expression twisting in horror as Malakai walked backwards into the water, still twisting his hand into Eira’s bloody wound, following what was left of his small army.

The male turned to look at them — Kali and Arron, not those who were still standing from the attack — with a pleased smile on his face. “It was a pleasure seeing you again, but I’m afraid our time is up.” Malakai said lightly, as if giving them a farewell after a short reunion and not a battle. 

And then they were gone.

What had started as a celebration of peace and victory ended in defeat, bloody walls and gaping wounds. What they had hoped was another festival, another boring and uneventful meeting, turned into their worst nightmare. And their sisters? Gone.

Stars know where they’ve ended up.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> twitter: [@bakustark](https://twitter.com/bakustark?s=09)  
quotev: [@hataru](https://www.quotev.com/Hataru/published)


End file.
